Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 26: Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's twenty sixth Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - Michael Brandon (US Version) *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Emily *Emily's White and Green Coaches *Trevor *Elizabeth *Foolish Freight Cars *Caboose *and more Transcript * Michael Brandon: It was springtime on the Island of Sodor. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. All the engines love this time of year. Emily thought the island had never look beautiful. But that night, there was a big and blustery storm. High winds swept across the island. Trees were blown down. The water tower fell over. And the roof blew right off Farmer McColl's farm. Emily was very pleased to be safe and warm in a cozy shed. She could hear the wind outside. But the next morning, Emily could not believe her eyes. The storm had made a terrible mess. Farmer McColl was looking at the damaged barn. * Farmer McColl: The baby calves will be cold at night. I miss fix the roof right away. * Michael Brandon: But Farmer McColl didn't have any timber for the roof. So he telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. * Sir Topham Hatt: The storm blew the roof off of Farmer McColl's barn. * Michael Brandon: He said. * Sir Topham Hatt: You must take him some timbers so it can be fixed. * Emily: Yes, sir. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. Emily steamed over to the timber yards. She buffered up to the timber wagons and raced off to Farmer McColl's as fast as she could. But the storm had caused lots of damage to the lines. Workmen and trucks were clearing branches and rocks from the tracks. Emily wanted to go quickly, but she couldn't go at all. * Emily: Bother! * Michael Brandon: Said Emily crossly. Trevor and the workmen were trying to move the tree. But moving it was taking a long time. * Emily: Hurry up! * Michael Brandon: Emily puffed impatiently. * Emily: You must work harder! * Michael Brandon: And she blew her whistle. Trevor was working as fast as she could. At last, he pulled the tree off the track. But Emily didn't say thank you to Trevor. All she said was... * Emily: About time! * Michael Brandon: Every time she came across workmen clearing the track, she blew her whistle and wheesh her steam. This made the workmen cross. But Emily thought it made them work harder. Then Emily came across a fallen water tower. It had crashed onto her line. * Emily: Oh, no! * Michael Brandon: She cried. Elizabeth was helping the workmen push the tower off the track. The tower was very heavy. Emily decided to boss Elizabeth too. * Emily: Hurry up! * Michael Brandon: She wheeshed and blew her whistle as loud as she could. * Elizabeth: Not if you ask like that. * Michael Brandon: Sniffed Elizabeth crossly. * Emily: I've got an urgent delivery. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. But Elizabeth didn't listen. She simply went back to work. Emily blew her whistle again. But the more she blew her whistle, the slower Elizabeth seemed to go. Emily thought she would never get to Farmer McColl's. The skies were darkening. And the night was on its way. Thomas arrived bringing more supplies. * Thomas: Hello! * Michael Brandon: Thomas tooted. Emily complained about Elizabeth. * Emily: She won't do one thing I'd tell her. * Thomas: That's because you're a big bossy boiler. * Michael Brandon: Laughed Thomas. * Thomas: You should try asking nicely for a change. * Michael Brandon: Emily didn't like being called a bossy boiler. And she didn't want to ask nicely. But it would be nighttime soon. And the baby calves still didn't have a roof over their heads. So Emily took a deep breath. * Emily: I'm sorry I was rude, but can you help me get this timber to Farmer McColl's? Please? It's to help the baby calves. * Michael Brandon: Elizabeth smiled. * Elizabeth: Why certainly. * Michael Brandon: She puffed. * Elizabeth: I'll get your track cleared in no time. * Michael Brandon: Emily was surprised. Thomas was right. Asking nicely just like magic. Elizabeth pushed with all her puff. The tower was heavy. But with a mighty heave, the track was cleared. * Emily: Thank you! * Michael Brandon: Cried Emily and she steamed on as fast as she could. It was nearly bedtime. Emily knew the baby calves will be getting cold. So whenever there was something on a track, she took a deep breath and said please and thank you. At last, Emily arrived at Farmer McColl's. And the timber was quickly unloaded. The barn was soon repaired. And the baby calves snuggled down on their nice soft cave. * Farmer McColl: Thank you, Emily. * Michael Brandon: Said Farmer McColl. * Farmer McColl: The calves will be nice and warm now. * Michael Brandon: Emily was pleased she'd arrived on time. Asking nicely was all she had to do. Trivia *Emily's Adventure will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Shot 1 will film Archie (4-6-0 PB15 Tender Engine No. 738) puffing over a viaduct and pulling his red and yellow Express coach, blue and white Express coach, orange Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach and passing Yonah (4-4-0 Tender Engine) pulling her gondala car, two coaches, and gondala car. *Shot 2 will film Emily with her happy face and puffing along and hauling her two dark green and white coaches. *Shot 3 will film the trees being blown down. *Shot 4 will film the branches blown onto the line. *Shot 5 will film trees falling down. *Shot 6 will film the water tower falling over and breaking apart. *Shot 7 will film the roof of Farmer McColl's farm being blown off. *Shot 8 will film Emily with her happy face and staying warm and cosy in her shed. *Shot 9 will film the shadows. *Shot 10 will film Emily with her happy face and looking at the sheds. *Shot 11 will film the shed doors rocking. *Shot 12 will film Emily with her sad face and looking surprised. *Shot 13 will film the damage. *Shot 14 will film Farmer McColl looking at the damaged roof. *Shot 15 will film Farmer McColl talking and lip syncing. *Shot 16 will film the damaged roof. *Shot 17 will film Farmer McColl picking up the telephone and calling for Sir Topham Hatt. *Shot 18 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving to meet Emily with her happy face. *Shot 19 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film Emily with her happy face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 21 will film Emily with her happy face and puffing away. *Shot 22 will film Emily with her happy face and going to the timber yard. *Shot 23 will film Emily with her happy face and backing up and coupling to nine freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 24 will film Emily with her happy face and puffing up and taking nine freight cars and a caboose with her. *Shot 25 will film Emily with her sad face and puffing along with her nine freight cars and caboose and stopping in front of Trevor with his happy face. *Shot 26 will film Emily with her angry face and and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Trevor with his happy face and trying to pull the log. *Shot 28 will film Trevor's wheels spin. *Shot 29 will film Emily with her angry face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 30 will film Emily's whistle blowing. *Shot 31 will film Trevor with his sad face and pulling the log of the way. *Shot 32 will film Emily with her angry face and blowing a raspberry by sticking out her tongue. *Shot 33 will film Emily with her angry face and puffing away and taking her nine freight cars and caboose with her. *Shot 34 will film Emily with her angry face and puffing onward, taking her nine freight cars and caboose. *Shot 35 will film the workmen looking furious. *Shot 36 will film Emily with her angry face puffing onward with her nine freight cars and caboose. *Shot 37 will film a tower tower next to Elizabeth. *Shot 38 will film Emily with her sad face arriving with her nine freight cars and caboose. *Shot 39 will film Emily with her sad face and talking and lip syncing, surprised. *Shot 40 will film Elizabeth trying to push hard. *Shot 41 will film Emily with her angry face and blinking. *Shot 42 will film Emily with her angry face while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 43 will film Emily's whistle blowing. *Shot 44 will film Elizabeth talking and lip syncing crossly. *Shot 45 will film Emily with her angry face while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 46 will film Elizabeth looking cross. *Shot 47 will film Elizabeth going to push the water. *Shot 48 will film Emily with her angry face and blowing her whistle. *Shot 49 will film Elizabeth going slowly. *Shot 50 will film Emily with her angry face and looking worried while blinking. *Shot 51 will film Thomas with his happy face and puffing along with Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 52 will film Thomas with his horrified face and coming to a halt with Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 53 will film Thomas with his confused face and stopping. *Shot 54 will film Thomas with his sad face and stopping. *Shot 55 will film Emily with her angry face while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 56 will film Thomas with his cross 2 face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 57 will film Thomas with his calm 2 face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 58 will film Emily with her sad face and blinking while looking anxious. *Shot 59 will film Thomas with his pleased face and looking happy. *Shot 60 will film Emily with her sad face taking a huge breath. *Shot 61 will film Emily with her sad face and and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 62 will film Elizabeth talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 63 will film Emily with her sad face and blinking and looking surprised. *Shot 64 will film Elizabeth going to work. *Shot 65 will film Elizabeth pushing the water tower of the tracks. *Shot 66 will film Emily with her happy face and talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 67 will film Emily with her happy face and puffing onward with her nine freight cars and caboose. *Shot 68 will film Emily with her happy face and speeding on with her nine freight cars and caboose. *Shot 69 will film Emily with her happy face and hauling her nine freight cars and caboose and passing Jinty and Anthony shunting and hauling the breakdown train. *Shot 70 will film Emily with her happy face and arriving at her goal and hauling nine freight cars and caboose. *Shot 71 will film Emily with her happy face and stopping with her nine freight cars and caboose. *Shot 72 will film the timber being unloaded. *Shot 73 will film the barn being fixed. *Shot 74 will film the baby calves snuggling down on the soft hay. *Shot 75 will film Farmer McColl talking and lip syncing to Emily with her happy face. *Shot 76 will film Farmer McColl talking and lip syncing. *Shot 77 will film Emily with her happy face and looking pleased. Category:Julian Bernardino